Luz hacia la felicidad
by Rui-chibi
Summary: Sucumbiendo a la dolorosa realidad que actualmente soportaba, Lovino solo deseaba encerrarse para cualquiera que intentase entrar en su vida como universitario con miedo constante a ser mentido y utilizado. A pesar de sentirse solo, no iba a esperar sentirse querido por alguien. Y menos, por alguien que solo le puede escuchar. Human!AU.


Cuando empiezas un nuevo curso, lo que siempre decían desde que eras pequeño es que el primer día nada más comenzar ya estarías teniendo uno o dos amigos. Que lo importante es hacer muchas amistades que se esperan, volverse inseparables con el paso de los años. Una parte de esa cruda mentira poco después sería desmentida, puesto que la gente cambia, muchos de esos mejores amigos podrían haber estado haciéndote mucho daño sin que te dieses cuenta y continuarías tratándole como el mejor amigo que tienes. Lovino conocía demasiado bien aquella falsedad humana que lamentablemente muchos con los que se había topado a lo largo de su vida se caracterizaban, unos tan solo lo habrían estado mejorando con los años, otros lo fueron desde el puro nacimiento...

Aquellos mejores amigos de la infancia, poco a poco todos desaparecieron y olvidaron incluso quién fue alguna vez. ¿Las largas horas corriendo por la hierba jugando a infinidad de juegos, las travesuras que hacían saltar en un berrido a toda maestra, y todos los posibles recuerdos que le habrían hecho una agradable infancia? Olvidados, como si jamás hubiesen ocurrido, y dejar atrás una amistad que pensó, nunca moriría. Estaba harto. Ir creciendo y superando tantos años dificiles en su vida estudiantil quizás no habrían sido así de horribles si no hubiese teniendo que revivir la misma mierda de falsedad de todos esos "amigos", eso solo le hizo que su confianza se volviera fría. ¿Qué era mejor a estas alturas después de todo? ¿Continuar dejandose engañar por interesados y mentirosos o que le dijeran "amargado" a la cara pero sin llegar a ser traicionado ni mentido por nadie? Solo un masoquista prefiriría la primera opción.

Pero ahora podría decirse que Lovino Vargas estaba curado de espanto con las personas.

Observando por un primer vistazo captaba las intenciones de muchos a su alrededor el primer día que entró a la universidad. Le gustaba pensar que habría mejorado esa "habilidad" introvertida después de darse cuenta de lo crueles que pueden ser muchas de ellas. Ahora, las nuevas horas de clase en las mañanas se convertirían en la rutina de estar cerca de la ventana, olvidándose de la mera existencia de quienes eran sus compañeros y acompañarse de su tranquilo silencio y dar apuntes constantes.

Ese lugar para él era ideal. Lástima que le hizo fruncir con rapidez el ceño al cabo de unos pocos días de dar inicio a las clases y que el profesor mencionase algo sobre los asientos.

"A partir de hoy ordenaremos a todos los alumnos en grupos de dos por orden de lista. Cuando sean llamados vayan de uno en uno a sus respectivos pupitres"

─Mierda...

En bajos carraspeos maldijo la absurda idea, una cosa asi no ayudaba en el fondo el "compañerismo" sino todo lo contrario para un chico como Lovino, le aumentaba la inseguridad y sobretodo la incomodidad ante desconocidos. ¡Su rincón vacio ya bastaba!

Mientras la voz rasposa y tirando a seca del profesor iba diciendo nombres muy aleatorios la gente presente se comenzaba a levantar y ponerse en parejas, llenando las filas de adelante hacia atrás. Cuando al fin tocó su nombre el italiano solo sacó un rápido suspiro y se levantó para buscar el nuevo pupitre y esperar así sin ningún interés al dichoso compañero. Vaya asco de lugar le había tocado, en casi todo el centro del enorme salón de clase, evitando que se notasen sus refunfuños de decepción Lovino se apoyó con molestia sobre la mesa desviando cualquier mirada a los alumnos ni al tutor.

Pronto, otro nombre seguido del suyo sería anunciado y se pondría a su lado.

 _"Antonio Fernández"_

Lovino apenas lo oyó bien y le parecía muchisimo más interesante mirar con la mejilla en su palma las baldosas del suelo y menos agridulce que estar en compañía de alguien extraño con el que apenas se hablaría durante el curso entero.

Solo de reojillo notó que otro chico se estaba acercando al lado derecho del pupitre contiguo una vez que le mencionaron y en silencio se sentó al lado del joven Vargas mientras el profesor seguía soltando más nombres. Menos mal, al parecer la persona que le había tocado parecía callada.

─Hola~

Retiró lo dicho.

─...Lovino..¿Verdad? ─murmuró la voz de su acompañante, bastante tranquila pero alegre, haciendo alusión de que estuvo atento para escuchar cómo se llamaria su compañero de mesa─ me alegra conocerte, tienes un nombre muy bonito.

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron más con estupefacción y sin esperarselo finalmente giró la cabeza para prestar atención a ese sujeto. ¿Bonito..? ¿En serio le acababa de decir que su nombre era "Bonito"? ¿Así sin ninguna obligación de quedar bien? ¿Qué clase de persona se pondría a decir cosas semejantes, en especial al mismo Lovino? El plan original era quedarse callado y olvidar el tener que estar con otra persona extraña hasta que terminase la clase, pero terminó por visualizar bien a su compañero.

Habiendo dejado su bandolera encima de la mesa, a su lado el tal comosellame Fernández mostraba una singular sonrisa y unos ojos verdes que a primera vista no podia saberse si era efecto de la luz o tenia los ojos así de claros, pero no le parecía tener pintas demasiado "extrañas" de momento y tampoco sabia que responder.

─Um...A..Anto..

─Antonio ─afirmó riendo y girando la cabeza hacia su compañero y su voz dudosa─ Me llamo Antonio, espero que nos podamos llevar bien este curso.

Maldición, estaba quedando muy estúpido al no ser capaz de haberse acordado ni tan siquiera de su nombre y aquella persona le estuviese enseñando una sonrisa tan grande que ni le tendria que caber en la cara. Lo curioso es que a pesar que la clase seguía completamente a su ritmo ordenando a los demás alumnos, y Lovino no quisiera decir nada más que sonidos de aprobación y no avergonzarse más, miraba fijamente de reojo a esa presencia sonriente. Ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo interés en esa clase, pero Antonio el que menos.

Eso era lo peor para el italiano, el que no se callase con preguntas absurdas mientras miraba a la lejana pizarra.

─Da un poco de envidia, mi nombre no suena tan bonito como el tuyo ─decia el muchacho que tanteba con suavidad dentro de su bolsa para comenzar a colocar sus libros.

─No es bonito ─respondió finalmente Lovino, preocupandose por si esos halagos estuviesen siendo solo para ser simpático o con intención de burlarse─ solo es un nombre simple.

─Pero no todos suelen tener uno como el tuyo, en cambio "Antonio" es demasiado corriente.

Hablar de nombres. Menuda cosa más ridicula para una primera conversación. Lovino ante la duda se encogió de hombros recostando plenamente los brazos en el pupitre prefiriendo el silencio, el querido silencio y el murmullo del profesor que adormecia. Lástima que ese Antonio no parecía querer darle el bonito placer, más preguntas incómodas tenian que salir de su boca. Primero el joven con acento español preguntó por su apellido, a lo que el italiano no tardó nada en responderle con voz cortante, pero la otra pregunta que diria, le dejaria una sensación extraña;

─Y dime Lovino...¿Cómo eres?

Arqueando una ceja muy confundido se hizo un breve silencio entre los dos.

¿Cómo era? Esa pregunta no tenia ningún sentido. Quizás se refería a cómo era Lovino de carácter, ¡Pero algo asi no se tendría ni que preguntar directamente! cosas así no resultaban nada agraciadas de comentarlas o tan siquiera hiciese falta decirlas, el discreto y frio joven espantaba a muchos por su forma de ser. No a todos les gustaba ver a alguien solitario, poco hablador y con ganas de perder de vista a todo ser humano que se le acercase. ¿Qué podia responderle entonces, si es que acaso preguntaba sobre su personalidad?

─¿Quieres decir...que como soy en general? ─se atrevió a preguntarle con la duda puesta en su voz. La sonrisa que Antonio parecia tener no apreciaba ningún rastro de amabilidad fingida o similar, puede que para Lovino esta fuese una de las pocas veces que veia a alguien ser asi sin estar mintiendo para caer bien.

Bajando un poco la mirada el español de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y despacio tocaba sus manos.

─Me refiero a cómo eres, fisicamente ─dijo Antonio curioso e impaciente, lo que hizo que su compañero se extrañase por completo,

─Puedes comprobar eso solo con mirarme, ¿sabes? ─afirmó algo muy obvio, y con sus ojos de color miel muy a la defensiva, Lovino parecia olvidarse incluso de que la clase estaba comenzando por fin, ese tipo y sus preguntas no paraban de desconcertale del todo.

Sin embargo, lo último que pudo oir fue una risa pequeña y débil, que dejó de mostrar atisbos de alegría. Y Antonio, se limitó a responder.

─...Eso es algo que me gustaria.

Ahora todo cobró sentido. No solo esa forma infantil de hablar repleta de necesidad por conocer todo lo que Lovino fuera se limitasen a ser simple curiosidad. Ni la luz le estaba engañando al ver colores tan claros y brillantes.

Antonio deseaba verle en su mente, no seria capaz de comprobarlo a través de sus ojos.


End file.
